Swamp Molly
by lae10
Summary: In the episode, Swamp Molly, when the ice cream truck goes into the lake, what would happen if Bo got stuck inside?


Sheriff Rosco was coming right at us. Uncle Jesse ordered us to get out of the way so we wouldn't get hit. We all moved out of the way and, when I turned around, Bo was still in the ice cream truck. I wanted to yell to tell him to move but when I opened my mouth, no words came out. Rosco was coming closer and closer. Next thing I knew Rosco hit the back of the ice cream truck, and the truck headed toward the lake. It's amazing how fast a truck moves with a flat tire. The ice cream truck went down the hill and went right into the lake. It made a big splash and the truck sank within seconds. Uncle Jesse, Cousin Alice, Daisy, and I ran down the hill to the lake and waited for Bo to come back up. But he didn't. I was really getting worried. About a minute after the truck sank I couldn't wait any longer. I dove into the water and swam to the area where the truck sank. I took a deep breath and dove under water. I swam down to the driver's side of the truck and saw Bo. He was struggling to get out because his shirt was snagged on the door. I grabbed his shirt and pulled as hard as I could to rip the shirt. I finally got his shirt ripped and I pulled him out of the truck. I pushed him toward the surface and started to follow him. I could tell he was panicking because he was swimming so fast. I was kind of surprised he could stay under water that long.

Bo's head broke the surface and then mine did about a second after. I could tell he needed air because he was coughing and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, come on," I said.

I pulled his arm and we swam to shore slowly. We were both exhausted so we were going to take our time. I stayed close to Bo because I didn't want him to get tired and then drown. I wanted to make sure he made it okay. I was so scared when he didn't come up. My first instinct was to dive in and get him, and that's exactly what I did. I just couldn't think what would've happened if I didn't jump in the lake and get him out. If I didn't and Bo drowned, I'd never forgive myself.

When we got out of the water Daisy ran to Bo and gave him a big hug just as Rosco ran to us.

"You okay?" Rosco asked Bo after Daisy let go of him.

Bo nodded. "I think so."

"Good," Rosco said. "Listen, I'm really sorry about that. I never meant to run into the truck like that."

"It's okay, Rosco," Bo said. "I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose."

"Okay," Rosco said. "But now, with the ice cream truck gone, I can't arrest anyone."

I decided to step in. "Rosco, could you not talk about this? I think we've been through enough today. I think it's time for us all to go home."

"That's a good idea, Luke," Uncle Jesse said. "Come on, everybody."

I walked beside Bo as we walked to the car that Uncle Jesse and Cousin Alice were in. I could tell that Bo was shook up so I walked next to him to let him know that I was there for him. I was worried about him. This experience was going to change him, all of us. I was just hoping that when he said he was okay, he really was okay.

When we got home Bo and I went to the room we shared and we dried off and changed into some dry clothes. I was done before Bo was so I decided to leave him be by himself for awhile before I talked to him. I walked into the living room and found Daisy, Uncle Jesse, Cousin Alice, and Molly.

"Is Bo okay?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I answered.

"Luke, that was a really brave thing you did today," Uncle Jesse said.

I sighed. "I just couldn't stand there and let Bo drown. I didn't have many options."

With that said, I went into the kitchen so I could be alone for awhile. For the next two hours I thought. I wanted to talk to Bo but I didn't know what to say. I kind of blamed myself for what happened. If I didn't aim the arrow for the tire, the tire wouldn't have gotten popped and Bo wouldn't have tried to back the truck up.

I was sitting at the kitchen table alone when Uncle Jesse walked in.

"Hey, Luke, go see if Bo wants something to eat," he said.

I nodded and headed for our bedroom. When I opened the door Bo was sleeping on his bed peacefully. He was out. I decided not to wake him up because he went through a lot today and he deserved to sleep. So I closed the door and walked into the living room to join everybody else.

"Is Bo hungry?" Uncle Jesse asked.

I shook my head and sat down in a chair. "He's sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake him up."

"Well, we'll just let him sleep," Uncle Jesse said. "He's had a hard day."

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled.

Uncle Jesse gave me a weird look. "Luke, you okay?"

I sighed. "I just can't help but feel responsible for all this."

"Luke, this wasn't your fault," Daisy said.

"If I didn't aim that arrow for the tire, it wouldn't have gotten flat and we wouldn't have had to push the truck back," I said. "Plus, if we didn't agree to drive the truck, none of this would've happened."

"That's why it's not your fault," Molly said. "It's mine. I shouldn't have asked you to drive the truck when I knew you were on probation."

"Yeah, but we never should've agreed," I said.

"Luke, you shouldn't feel responsible for this," Uncle Jesse said. "You jumped in and you saved Bo's life."

"I didn't have much of a choice," I said. "It was either get Bo out or stand there and just let him drown."

"But you got him out," Uncle Jesse said. "You saved his life. You're a hero. You should be proud of yourself. I know we're proud of you."

"Iaint nohero, Uncle Jesse," I said.

No one said anything for awhile. I was no hero. It was my fault that Bo was almost killed. It was my fault. And I can't forgive myself for almost killing Bo.

"Luke?"

I turned around and saw Bo standing right behind me. Just looking at his face told me that he had heard everything we said.

"Can I talk to you out side for a minute?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. I stood up and followed him outside. I knew he wanted to talk about the stuff he overheard us talking about. When we stepped outside neither one of us said anything for awhile. We just stood with our heads down not saying anything. I don't think either one of us knew what to say to each other.

"Luke, for everything that's happened, none of this is your fault," Bo said.

"Yes, it is, Bo," I said. "If I didn't flatten that tire, you wouldn't have had to get in the truck and try to back it up."

"It ain't your fault," Bo said. "But you are right about one thing. We never should've agreed to drive that truck."

"Yeah, especially when we're on probation," I said.

Bo nodded. "Luke, this wasn't your fault. I should've gotten outta the truck when everyone else moved outta the way."

I nodded. "Bo, I think we're both at fault here."

"Yeah," he said. "But I never did say thanks for saving my life."

"Bo, forget it," I said.

"I can't," Bo said. "Luke you did a brave thing. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now."

I replayed the events that happened through my head. After I finished I realized that Bo was right. Bo wouldn't have gotten out of that truck if it wasn't for me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said.

"Luke, I owe you my life," Bo said. "I'd be dead right now if it weren't for you. You saved my life and I'm grateful for that."

"Bo I had to get you out," I said. "If I didn't I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I owe you big time, Luke," he said.

"No you don't," I said. "After all the mean things I've said and done to you, let's just call it even."

Bo gave me a small smile. "Okay."

I smiled and then turned around to go inside but Bo stopped me.

"Hey, Luke," Bo said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks," he said.

I smiled. "No problem." I walked up to him and put my arms around him and gave him a big hug, just being thankful that he was still alive. I made myself a promise to never let anything happen to him again. I loved him too much to let him get hurt.

After we went inside Molly apologized for not playing square with Uncle Jesse again. She made it up to him by cooking him something and Alice backed pecan cookies for Bo, and Bo don't even like pecan cookies. Uncle Jesse then brought up the outhouse and he made us go outside and start building a new one.


End file.
